Years Later
by Infinite.J
Summary: Years since the pack split, a new danger has come. Only a Scott, Malia, Liam and Mason remain. The deafening scream of a banshee will bring them together. Scalia Scott/Malia, Stydia Stiles/Lydia
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since the McCall Pack had gone their separate ways. Once they had saved Beacon Hills and had deactivated the Nematon it was no longer a bigbeacon for the supernatural, though creatures were still drawn there.

First to leave being Derek, he sometimes visited but he hasn't been with the pack since Mexico. Scott heard from him now and then, but not often.

Kira only returned once and only once, she told Scott she was okay with him moving on and that she won't be back for a while. She left again returningto the Skinwalkers.

Lydia went off to MIT, and had become a big shot CEO of a pharmaceutical company whose ch was making strides in the word of medicinein New Yorkand finally got that Fields Medal.

Stiles leftfor his FBI job and once he had been an agent for a year he decided it wasn't for him, too much travel and time away from Lydia, with the training and experience it gothim a detective job in the NYPD. Last Scott heard they were living happily and engaged.

Liam stayed in Beacon Hills, he currently works as a deputy for the police department along with Malia and. A way to protect Beacon Hills on the inside of the system. Hayden moved to LA and Corey left after college for London.

Mason worked as the coroner, a way to explain the supernatural events. While the Nematon was no longer a beacon supernatural creatures were still drawn to Beacon Hills, mainly for the residentTrue Alpha.

After Scott went to college he returned to Beacon Hills and took over as the town vet, letting Deaton have a well deserved retirement. Scott found he couldn't leave Beacon Hills, it was his home and responsibility. Over the years Scott learned to truly master all the powers that come with being a True Alpha. He was happy some of his pack was around, but it's not the same.

 _"Especially at times likes these,_ " Scottthought to himself as he sent a Wendigo through the wall. Third time this week a Wendigo has attacked him.

"I hate Wendigos. You don't even bother trying to control the cravings" Scott says as he walks into the room the Wendigo crashed into. He grabs him by the neck and lifts him. "Why do you keep coming for me, three of you have attacked me. For what purpose?" He questioned. When he got no response he roared his mighty Alpha roar and the next thing you know the Wendigo started using its mouth on its hand to eat its face, "No. No! No!" Scott screamed, "Damn !"

He dropped the body and reached for his phone. He phoned Sheriff Stilinski. "What you got for me Scott?" He asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Another Wendigo, same as last time. Ripped his face apart. Again." Said Scott as he glanced at the kids body.

"Damn. That's three times now that means there a pattern going on here," Sheriff said, "Okay Scott tell me where and I'll send over Liam, Masonand Parrish."

"I'll text you the address," Scottsaid as he hung up the phone. Thankfully the building wasn't too far so it'll over quickly. The three showed up and started to bag and tag.

"Don't worry Scott we will figure this out," Liam says to Scott recognising the all too familiar face Scort has on. Scott is Bly nodded to this.

"I'll write this up as a psychotic break from nerve agent,it'll explain the ripping of the face." Mason says as he wills the body away.

As Scott was thinking a pair of hands cover his eyes. Taking him out of thought he could only smile knowing who it is. He turns to see hisgorgeous girlfriend, Malia Tate. Malia had turned into more of a knock out than when she was in high school.

She had her long brown hair back with red highlights, with amazing curves, the perfect hourglass figure that he could not explain. This hard to see currently because of the unflattering deputy outfit she has to was truly in love with her.

They had started dating after Scott finished college, at first it was purely sexual but of course Scott had grown feelings for the girl and vice versa. Some nights they'd be a classic couple watching Netflix and having take out and other nights they be working supernatural cases.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked confused as Stilinski didn't mention she'd be coming.

"Haven't see you all day and you've got work in a few hours. Can't I see myboyfriend?" She replied then gave him and kiss, her arms wrapped around her neck. He smiles and kisses her back.

"Okay I need to go drop off some food for my mum and go open up the vet. You have the next two days off so I'll see you later." Scott says giving her one last kiss before he leaves. He gets in his car and drives to get his mum her favourite. Mexican.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 days ago**

 **New York**

It was normal day for Lydia Martin. Finished work and her amazing jobat lunch and headedback to her home to make lunch for her and her amazingboyfriend,Stiles. It became less of a normal day since when she felt the urge to scream.

She locked herself in her bedroom, "No no no, not now"," she cried. She hadn't screamed in years no need to.

She tried her best to stop the scream, she slid down the door face in her hand. "Lydia! I'm home!" Shouted Stiles as he walked through the door. _Oh no!_ She thought to her self.

He tried to open the bedroom door and when he couldn't heknocked on the door, "Lydia,you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just give me a moment." She replied, trying to sound as fine as possible, it was kind of hard as she sounded quite muffled from her hands trying to stop the scream.

"You don't sound fine. Lydia let me in," he says as he tries to open the door. She can no longer hold it in she lets out this bellowing scream. A scene surrounded her. The room shifted and she saw people she hadn't seen in a long time.

First she saw Liam,he lookedmore mature and muscular. The scene changed to him chained against a wall, bloody and shifted again she saw Malia now, she looked great, long brown hair with red highlights. It changed to show her dying out on the floor tears running down her face. Next it showed Mason, he was the most different a good andstyled bear, he had grown a lot. It shift to him lying against one of the morgue drawers, his stomach slashed open. It finally changed to the Alpha.

Scott.

He was the one who had changed to most. He was a lot taller than she had rememberedand definitely more buff. His eyes were glowing red but the red was much more vibrant, more defined when glowing, brighter. He had scars from his neck and she assumed it went further down to his chest, he had more on his ars aswell, he look like he had been through a lot. The scene changed it was him in his shiftedfrom roaring at a dark figure.

"Why am I seeing this?" The scenes kept changing back and fourth between them and more, Stiles' dad, her mum. Everyone, dead. The last finale scene was the Nematon, it glowing.

Stiles had broken down the door as the vision ended. Lydia had been on her knees staring into space. He fell next to her, "Lydia, hey, Lydia what happened? What did you see?" He was shaking her shoulder, trying to get he to respond. He pulled her into a hug as she started to cry. "What did you see Lyd?"

"It was Beacon Hills. I saw everyone we love dead. And the Nematon, it has power again, it is a beacon again!" She continued to cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay. We will go back and warn the. We will stop this don't worry." Stiles said in a hushed tone, trying to comfort her.

"I saw something else Stiles in one of the scenes." Lydia mutteredlooking up at him, tears staining her face.

"What did you see?" Stiles knew he was going to dread asking, he tired his best to keep it together as she told him all this.

"I saw this dark figure, Scott was fighting him. I could feel the power radiating off him they were as strong, maybe stronger than Scott." Said Lydia as she buried her face into him, trying not to remember the scene. She had started to drift into sleep,the vision taking all her energy. Stiles had picked her up and laid her on their bed.

 _"What do we do now?"_ Stiles thought to himself. He had to start making arrangements for them to head back, starting with calling his boss for some time off.

 **3 days later**

 **New York**

After everything has been sorted with their jobs. They started packing for their trip back home. They haven't been back since Lydia had finished at MIT. They were driving to Beacon Hills so they had to leave as soon as possible.

They place all their luggage into the boot and get into the car. Stiles put in the address into the cars SatNav. He looks to Lydia and smiles. "I can't wait to see everyone, despite our reason going," she says with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah me too." Stiles says with a toothy grin as he starts the engine. And starts their drive.

"Last I heard Liam was in Europe. And Mason was at medicalschool." Stiles says as he takes a left out of their neighbourhood. " _That wasn't that long ago, was it?Maybe a few years"_

"Stiles that was years ago, they're both back in Beacon Hills." Lydia said, looking at himwith a frown on her face. He in turn had a frown on his face when hearing this. _"I can't even remember the last time I spoke to Malia,"_ Lydia thought, this making her frown even more. Guilt overcoming her.

"We have been so busy, both you and I have. You with being a CEO and me as a detective. We just haven't had time to call them." Stiles said trying to comfort her. _"That is not really an excuse though."_ Thought Stiles, making himself feel moreguilty.

Lydia grabbed herphone and started looking for Malias number. She couldn't find it. So she try's looking for Scott's. Again, she can't find it. Same with Mason and Liam. She then grabs Stiles' phone. Again she couldn't find any of their numbers.

"Stiles. We don't have their numbers?"

Stiles looks at her, "What? How can that be?"

"Maybe when we last changed phones we forgot to add them over." Lydia triesto make sense of the situation, to make them feel less guilty.

"Yeah that must be it. Give my dad a call. Tell him we are coming to visit, but not the real reason why." Stiles said with a unconvincing smile. They drove in silence for a while. The same thought going through their heads. _"How could we forget our friends?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Beacon Hills, California**

It had been 4 days since the Wendigo attacked and the case hadn't made any headway. But currently that wasn't in on his mind. Scott had a huge smile on his face, he always did when he walked into the clinic. A line of people waiting with their animals, all smile at him as he walks in.

When Deaton retired he left the clinic to Scott, and as Deaton did, Scott had hired a young teen who wanted to be a vet, made sure to be there for them like Deaton was for him. "Don't worry everyone, Barbara will be in soon and the coffee will be made." He said as he walked past all of the Adults who still looked asleep.

He opened the counter, which had been replaced with normal Oak wood so Scott could actually open up the clinic. "Okay so who's first?" As he ask this a small girl came running with her father behind her.

"Hello Doctor McCall. I brought Sammy infor her check up." The little girl said, she pointed to her dad who was holding the Shi Tzu.

"Morning Olivia." He says with a smile and leads them to the back room. The dad put the dog down on the metal table. "Has Sammy been taking all her meds?" He asks as he strokes Sammy.

"Yes every morning we put it in her food," little Olivia says with a huge smile on her face. Scott looks to the dad for confirmation and he nods.

"Good job Liv." Scott says as he hold the dog down to inject him with his weekly shot of special medicine. He takeshis pain away as he does this. He gives the dog back to her father and gets down on her knees to the level of Olivia. "All good Olivia. Make sure to keep giving him his meds and I'll seeyou next week"

"Thank you Doctor McCall," she says as she gives him a hug, the same thing she does every week. After they leave Barbara shows up and start making coffee.

Scott had gone back to the front to get the next person. He has created a routine he has grown to love. Opens the clinic at 8, Barbara comes in at 8:30 and makes the early customers coffee, she stays till 4 if Saturday, if weekday she comes in at 3:30 and they work till 4, then take his mum some food at the hospital before heading home to Malia if she had finished early that day.

Of course he did get those occasions where his routine was interrupted by a supernatural creature but that had been rare until quite recently. Before a couple of months ago beacon hill had been free of a huge supernatural threat in a year. Which was great but something has changed that.

He got through the day easily it was mainly the usual people who came in for their check up, some with pets who became sick and are now staying overnight. He was starting to lock up, he let Barbara go home early today as it wasn't busy. He was walking toward his car when he got a text from Malia, this making him smile instantly.

 _Malia_ _\- 'Need you home, like right now.'_

This took away his smile. A frown grew as he started to think the worst, he almost dropped his phone trying to text back.

 _Scott_ _\- 'Everything okay Lia? Something bad happen?'_

 _Malia_ _\- 'Not really, just unexpected, anyway just get home. Now.'_

Scott rushed to the car and quickly sent one last text.

 _Scott_ _\- 'I swear if it's something like you'repregnant.'_

Her response didn't help.

 _Malia_ _-'Lol XD'_

 **Fifthteen Minutes Earlier.**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Outside the McCall/Tate House**

Stiles and Lydia pulled up to the house. The house was big, two floors, from the looks maybe four bedrooms, two car garage and Stiles swears there's a swimming pool.

"Are you absolutely sure this is the place, Stiles?" Lydia asks, unsure if it was the right place, not thinking Scott could afford this alone.

"Yeah this is it, this is the address Dad gave me." Said Stiles as he quickly double checked the piece of paper his dad gave him when he went to visit him earlier.

"It's very nice, and looks like he's home, there's a car in the drive way." Said Lydia pointing at a blue Ford Focus. They both just continue to stay in the car, trying to stall, but both knowing they had to get out soon.

"Well we better go." Said Lydia, they both hesitated getting out of the car, Stiles followed behind her. "You know,this isn't far from his Moms, or mine, she lives down the street from here." She pointed out to Stiles as they walked up to the door.

"Yeah and it's a perfect distance from the clinic for Scott to get to, and the Sheriff station in case my Dad needs him." Stiles said, trying to waste as much time as possible. They stood there for a good 3 minutes before Lydia muttered 'screw it' and pressed the door bell.

 _"Coming!"_ They heard a female voices shout behind the door.

They both look to each other. "Definitely not Scott that's home." Stiles says, fidgeting on the spot.

"Honey, did you forget your-" started Malia as she opened the door before she saw who was there, she cut herself off looking at the two figures in front of her. She felt anger, happy and sad all at the same time to see them. The situation didn't help  
/that she was just in a towel.

"Malia?!" Both Stiles and Lydia said at the same time. Lydia confused to why she's here, Stiles more focused on why she was just in a towel.

"Stiles! Face. Up here." Malia says with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Hey Malia," Lydia said after giving stiles a glare. Happy to see her friend after so long. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"Come inside, I'll call Scott and put some clothes on." Malia says before running upstairs to her and Scott's, they assume, bedroom.

"You thing they're dating?" Stiles asks as they walk in. Heading for the main living room, both having a look around.

Lydia nods her head, picking up a picture frame to look at. "If these pictures are anything to go by, and the fact she said honey when opening the door, I'd say yes." She handed him the picture. It was a picture of them maybe a couple years after High School. It was a self of them at a dinner, the fray was silver and had 'First Date' written on it.

Lydia continued to look around. She found a picture of Malia and Scott outside the sheriff station. Malia in a deputy outfit, the frame was familiar to the other one but it read 'First Day' on it. Another is a picture of Liam, Malia, Mason and the  
in their uniforms except Mason, he being in his lab coat. "Stiles look at these. Did you know Liam and Malia both worked at the station with your Dad?"

Stiles walked over and looked at them, "No he didn't, it might be recent though." He says as he put the 'First Date' photo down.

"Actually it's been almost 5 years." said Malia as she walked back down the stairs, now wearing a crop top and some shorts.

"Whoa, really? I had no idea." Said Stiles awkwardly, guilt washing over him for not knowing this basic fact about her life.

"Yeah there's a lot of thing you have no idea about." said Malia as she looked at her phone. Snorting with a bit of laughter at Scott's response. Lydia looked at herwith a frown, she sounded angry. "Scott's on his way, shouldn't be too long."

There was this awkward silence. Stiles had taken a seat, Lydia continued to look around at the pictures. Thankfully Malias phone rang. "I need to take this, it's Mason on our current case."

"I knew Mason and Liamlived in Beacon Hills but I didn't think they all worked together." Stiles said this making them feel even guiltier. "How much have we missed?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "Did Malia sound angry to you?" He then asked.

"Yeah a little bit, might still be annoyed where you were looking earlier." She said with a glare, trying to take both their minds off the fact they both know why she's angry with them.

"Ha, yeah probably." He says scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly the front door swung open and Scott walked in, "Lia, where are you. You and your texting is going to give me a heart attack." He walks straight passed the two into the kitchen. They hear, "Please tell me your not pregnant from the kitchen." He was a lot taller and bulkier than Stiles had remembered, Lydia obviously knowing what he looks like from her vision.

"Doesn't he looka bit like Derek now?" Pointed out Stiles.

"Literally what I was about to say, except,of course, he has more scars." Lydia says. Pointing to her neck and her arm to show Stiles where they will be when he goes to look for them.

"What? They're here!" Yelled Scott before he came crashing through the kitchen door, he couldn't help but stare at the two. No one said anything until Scott said, "My brotha!" with his arms stretched out.

Stiles smiles and does the same action, "My brotha!" The two giving each other a massive bear hug. Once they let go he gives Lydia a massive hug, he obviously happier to see them than Malia.

"Scott! You've changed so much! When did you grow so big!" Asked Stiles, last time he saw him they were the same height, both being the shortest boys in there year in high school.

"Growth spurt, secondyear of college. A lot happened that year." His hand going to his neck rubbing it. Stiles decided not to ask about them. Not yet at least. They all took a seat Scott on anarm chair, Stilesand Lydia sat on the main

couch. Malia came in from the kitchen with a frown on her face, shesat on Scotts lap.

"Did they close the case sweetie?" Scott asks wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, Mason put it down as nerve agent like he said he would. But if your talking the 'main' case, then no still no headway in that." At this Scott frowned.

"What 'main'case?" Stiles asks, curiosity getting the better of him. He hadn't solved a supernatural case in years. At this Scott grins a little but then frowns again

"We are in the middle of a even strangersupernatural event. Supernatural creatures have been acting up. In the past two months I've been attacked six times. Threethis month and threelast month. This month it's been three Wendigos who have attacked me then ripped their own face to shreds. Last month it was three Beserkers. I had to deal with themmyself but no doubt they would've killed themselves as well." Scott tries to explain as well as he can as they haven't been here.

"You dealt with threeBeserkers. By yourself?" Stiles asks, dumbfounded by how strong apparently Scott has gotten. At this Malia scoffs

"Dealt with. He kicked their ass easily. Went true Alpha on their ass, didn't you babe." Malia said looking down at Scott. He grins up at her and kisses her as a thanks. This answering the 'are they dating' question.

"Come on Lia, I don't like to brag." Scott says, a little blush on his face.

"I didn't realise you would be that strong, Scott." Lydia said to him, knowing how bad those Beserkers can be, he must be so strong now.

"I've gotten stronger and accessed more of my abilities as a True Alpha in the most recent years." Scott explained, they had no idea what had happened since they've left.

"Anyway let's get to the real question. What has brought you two back to Beacon Hills." Scott says, feeling Malia get impatient, know she was angry that they just showed up.

"Ah yes. Well. I had a Banshee premonition."


	4. Chapter 4

**Beacon Hills**  
 **  
**

 **McCall/ Tate Household**

"A Banshee premonition? What did you see?" Asked Scott, the room becoming silence, he turning into the alpha and leader he is, becoming more serious. Malia put down her phone to give her full undivided attention.

"I saw you all. I saw different scenes for each of the pack. I saw each of you, the pack. Liam chained against the wall, blood and beaten. Malia was on floor blessing out, dying. Mason with his stomach slashed. Scott you were fighting a dark figure, you  
looked beaten and bloody. And then I saw everyone die." Lydia said this, she is responded with frowns and silence.

"Your not telling us everything." Scott breaks the silence bringing a shocked look on Lydia's face.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

At this Scott lets a little grin show and said, "I'm the Alpha." This brings a smile too all their faces. "Now what did you skip out?"Scott asked, getting back to the situation.

"I saw the Nematon. It had power again. I could feel the power radiating off of it Scott, someones given it power again." She tells him, fear in her tone.

Malia looks to Scott, "This may explain the past two months." She says to him, Scott nods in agreement.

"Is there anything you can tell me about this dark figure Lydia?" Scott asks.

"Not really. Wasn't like the Beast, they were about your height. But Scott I could feel their power, they were just as strong as you." RespondedLydia. Stiles holding her hand to keep her calm.

Malia gets up and grabs a pen and paper. She looks to Lydia, "Can you sit down with me and we can go over everything. Go over every detail you can remember. There might be something you missed or a clue to stopping this." Lydia nods and follows her to the kitchen. Leaving Scott and Stiles alone.

"Your Dad tells me your a Detective. What about the FBI?" Scott asks, breaking the silence.

"Wasn't for me. My place was with Lydia, not all over the cases in one place was better." Stiles explains.

"Last I heard from you, you asked me to be your best man. Nothing else since." Scott says bluntly. Stiles couldn't tell if he was annoyed.

"I've just been so busy man. I'm sorry. I miss you, all the time." Stiles explains.

"Not enough to call though? I mean you called your dad at least once a month." Irritation in his voice. Stiles didn't know how to respond. "There were times when I really needed you Stiles. These scars were given to me at a time I needed my brother the most." Scott tells, adding to the guilt Stiles already felt.

There was a strong silence in the room. It was so tense. "I'm sorry, that was out of line-" Scott speaks but stiles cuts him off.

"No no. Your right, I should've been there for you and I'm sorry." At this they both get up and give each other a hug.

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen.**

"Okay and what else can you tell me about the room Liam was chained in." Malia asked.

"Not much, only the wall he's chained to." Lydia tells her.

"Any Symbols whatsoever?" Malia asks inturn.

"No no- hang onwait." Lydia says recalling the vision,"There was a symbol next to him. It's like a triskelion, but with cracks in it. Could this mean another pack?"

Malia starts scribbling this down and attempts to draw it, "Like this?" She shows Lydia and she nods.

"Very similar. And it there again on the morgue draw Mason is leaning against. And on the floor next to you." Lydia says, remembering the other scenes.

Malia gets her phone out, "I'll send the details to Mason he will look into it. See if there us any known packs, or if its been seen in history before."

After that there was a silence. They hadn't spoke in a while and Lydia knew Malia wasn't happy. Lydia goes to break the silence but Malia beats her to it, "Why haven't you called?"

 _"Blunt and straightforward as always"_ Lydia thought. "I've just been so busy, I'm really sorry." But she knew Malia wasn't going to forgive her straight away. The was another silence.

"Last I heard from you you asked me to be your Maid of Honour. That was years ago Lydia. You're my best friend and you left me, you stopped calling one day and I don't know what happened." Malia says to her. Adding to the guilt Lydia already felt.

"You didn't even know me and Scott were dating. We've been together for nearly six years Lydia. I could've used your help, I was so out of my element. I needed you! I needed my best friends." Malia says, anger in her voice. Silence again.

"I'm sorry Malia, I wish I could make up for it. I know I've missed a lot." Lydia says trying to make peace.

"You have no idea how much you've missed." She says, silence falling again.

"I'm sorry. I snapped and made you feel bad your a CEO of your own company, you must be very busy." Malia says. This actually made Lydia feel worst, Malia kept tabs on her.

"But I shouldn't have been too busy to call my best friend. I'm sorry." Lydia says. They both get up and hug each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beacon Hills**

 **McCall / Tate Household**

 **Living room**

"So how'd you get the scars on your arm and neck?" Stiles asked finding it a good time to ask.

"Two separate occasions." Scott states. His hand moved to his arm, instinctively, feeling some phantom pain. "The arm was more recently from Kate. Argent has locked her up against. she used this type of red wolfs bane. Less poisoned me than just take away my powers. She had injured me when she took me captive. The only reason she didn't kill me instantly is that she wanted me to 'pay'," Scott explained, " I would be dead if it weren't Malia. She tracked me down. However my scars had become permanent."

"And the neck?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"I went through something similar to Derek when he lost his powers. It was a test, I think. To see if I'm still worthy to be a True Alpha. Another Alpha came for me at the same time as I lost my powers. I "died" in a sense. My throat slashed." Scott tells him. Stiles noticing its hard to talk about, he's about to say something when Scott continues. "When I woke up I found myself in a different form. I was a wolf, a literal wolf! I couldn't believe it." Scott exclaims. His tone shifting from pained tone to happy.

"Wow so you can shift into a wolf like Malia can into a coyote and Derek a wolf. That's pretty amazing." Stiles states.

"That's not all. I have control over all my powers. The strength I can gather. I can smell and hear someone from across town if I concentrate. I can make a beta shift with a roar. That "death" experience I had it was more like an awakening. I was evolving. I sometimes know what someone's thinking, just from chemosignals." Scott explained. "I think I came out wiser as well. Its hard to explain. I realised that I was eventually going to kill someone, just never anyone innocent. I took on a few beta's in the mean time. Getting them on the right track and sending them off. Whether it be on their own or to another pack."

"That is... wow, Scott. Is that how you knew Lydia was hiding something." Stiles asks, adding it all together.

"Yeah pretty much, I've been trying to teach Malia on how to strengthen her abilities more. And teaching her so if I use my roar to shift her she wont shift in case someone like Deucalion comes again. I sometimes do it with Liam as well, but he prefers not to do it often." They continue there conversation, catching up, Scott telling more stories as he had more to tell than Stiles.

Lydia and Malia re-join them in the living room with a smile on their faces, after making up and also having a catch up. Malia goes to Scott, sitting on the arm on the seat he was on and Lydia joining Stiles, sitting next to him. They fill the two in on what Lydia had remembered.

"So what now?" Stiles asks.

"Well while Mason does research, we don't do anything. Nothing that we can do right now." Scott says, silence filled the room. Back in the day they would be doing something even if there wasn't anything to do. Stiles and Lydia wasn't used to this. "We could go around visiting people. I'm sure Lydia, you haven't seen your Mom yet, and Stiles my mom would love to see you." Scott suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea Scott, me and Stiles should go see my Mom. She's always calling me about the wedding. After we will stop by your moms to say hi." Lydia says, standing up to go now.

"Sounds like a plan." Scott says with a smile. "See you in a bit then." Stiles follows Lydia out of the house. Malia then fell into Scott's lap after she closed the door behind the two.

"It was nice seeing them, don't you think?" Scott says as he plays with her hair.

"I guess. I'm still annoyed though. They should've called, or visited or emailed or never left." Malia states, clear irritation in her voice.

"I know, they have no idea what they've missed. Did you tell Malia about... you know." Scott asks.

"No I wasn't ready to tell her yet, too much going on in one day." She says, sounding exhausted.

"Yeah I guess its been a lot in one day." He says back, the two start to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beacon Hills**

 **McArgent House**

"It was nice seeing my Mom." Lydia says as they get out of the car. They walk towards the front door of Scott's mom's house.

"Yeah it was, maybe we should visit more. I can tell you miss her a lot, and she you." Stiles states.

"Hmm." Lydia says, she looks towards the driveway, "Looks like Scott's here." She says pointing to his car. They stop at the door and knock, it is opened by Scott.

"Hey guys, come in," he says smiling, stepping aside for them to come in. They walk in and walk towards the kitchen where Malia and Melissa. When they walk in and are seen by Melissa they are instantly met with a hug.

"Its good to see you guys," She says as she lets go of them.

Lydia smiles and says, "You too, Melissa." Stiles nodding to this. Out of nowhere Stiles is smacked upside the head, by Melissa.

"Ow!" Stiles looks at her with disbelief. "Why?!"

"You're really asking me that question? Boy your like my second son, and I don't even get a call every now and then." She tells him returning back to Malia side, she gives her a little fist bump and mouthing the words 'Nice one'.

"Scott's filled me in on what's going on. I've already said I don't want to be involved, but I do like to be involved so thank you Scott," Scott nods and smiles at her, "I'm sure Chris will want to help, so he will be informed when he gets home."

"Gets home? As in here? As in he lives here? With you?" Stiles asks.

Melissa nods, "Yeah, for a while now. We are engaged." She says showing her finger to them.

"Oh my god! Congrats Melissa!" Lydia says giving another hug to her. They chat for a while. Once Chris arrives they fill him in, he agrees to help in anyway he can. They stay for a few hours before Scott, Malia, Lydia and Stiles leave as it was getting late.

As they leave the house Scott looks to Stiles and says, "Where you guys staying?"

"With my Dad tonight, need to book a hotel room tonight." Stiles says. Scott nods in acknowledgment to this.

"We will see you tomorrow, I'll let you know if Mason finds anything on that symbol tomorrow." Malia says, they notice she is still a little cold to them as they split to their separate cars.

"Do you think Malia is still mad?" Stiles asks as he gets in the divers seat.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. But she'll warm up. Hopefully." She says, muttering the last part.

"I think Scott still mad. He went through so much, and I couldn't just call him." He says starting the car. Guilt covering his face. "He told me how he got his scars, the pain he went through."

"I know Stiles, I feel terrible. We should visited or called or had our wedding already. Or something." She says holding back tears, guilt rushing over her as well. They drive over to the Stilinksi household and just head straight to bed, waiting for tomorrow to come.

 **McCall / Tate Household**

"Do you think we are being to cold towards them?" Scott asks as he gets into bed. Looking towards Malia who was currently getting changed.

"What? No. If you ask me, we are being a little too forgiving." She says looking towards him. Scott looks over at the framed picture of the four of them from their senior year and sighs.

"I know, but they are pack, family. No matter where we are, we are pack." He states as she gets in bed next to him.

"Doesn't mean they can't call. Or visited. I know they might be busy, considering the wedding hasn't happened yet. But still. nothing for years" She says rolling over into her sleeping position, her head on his arm, he follows into his position, him spooning her, arm wrapped around her waist.

"I think we should just put this aside, at least until after all of this." He says, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. They both slowly fall asleep, ready for tomorrow to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**McCall/Tate Household**

She wakes up, sprawled out over the bed, alone. She checks to hear any water running, to see if he's in the shower, but nothing. She get up and into the shower, unhappy it's without Scott. She chucks on whatever she can for the moment as its her day off and she has no current plans. When she leaves her bedroom she is stopped by a strong smell of bacon and toast. As she walks down stairs she find Scott in the kitchen, finishing of the bacon.

"Morning Lia." He says without turning around to look at her. "Take a seat." She does as he says. He walks over with two plates. He places one in front of her, and kisses her on the cheek as he does. She smiles at this as digs in as he sits down.

"So whats the occasion?" She ask, her mouth full of bacon.

"It's your day off, you don't get many of those. Thought I'd cook you an actual breakfast, and not something out of a vending machine, like you have at work." He says cutting up his bacon.

"Uh-huh. Well that may be true, this is something else. This is a bribe." She says looking at him , knowing what hes up to.

"Whaaaat? Me bribe you? Never." Once he said this, she gives him a look, with a little glare. "Okay, yes this is a bribe, and if this didn't work, I was going to get deer for dinner." At this her eyes light up

"Okay, what is it that you want?" She asks, not caring really, as long as she gets that deer.

"I thought we could go visit the cemetery, I wanted to put some flowers on Allison's grave, thought we could do the same with your family. Its been awhile." He says. He waits for her response. She waits before answering.

"Of course Scott. You didn't have to bribe me. I would've said yes." She tells him.

He become less tense when she tells him this, "Well I know its a sensitive subject." He says to her. They both finish up their breakfast, and get dressed in better clothes, and go pick up flowers. When they're in the car Malia suddenly says, "I better get that deer still." Scott only smiles and shakes his head.

 **Stilinski Household**

Stiles wake up first and lays there as Lydia is still asleep, he can't really move as she has he head on his chest and arm wrapped around him. He stares at the ceiling of his old bedroom, his dad hadn't changed it much, other than a new bed, in case Stiles did come and visit. He starts thinking what they should do today. Maybe visit his mothers grave and Allison's. Lydia would like that, he thinks.

She starts to stir and wake up. She looks up at him from his chest. "Morning." She says to him. She smiles down to her, kisses her forehead. "What's on your mind?" She asks, he smiles, she can read him like a book.

"Just what we should do today. Do you want to visit Allison? Lay some flowers?" He asks, running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." She says. They both start getting up and getting ready. He tells his dad what they're doing before he goes to work, he asks for them to lay some flowers on Claudia's grave for him. Stiles says yes to this. They go get in the car to pick up some flowers.


End file.
